Protective sports pads are well known, and are commonly used in sports such as cricket, hockey, and the like. The applicant has determined that there exists a problem as there is considerable expense in purchasing different sets of protective sports pads in different team colours. More specifically, recent changes necessitate local cricket clubs to purchase sets of cricket batting/wicket-keeping pads in different colours to match the different coloured uniforms worn by the cricket teams when playing in competition, representing a large expense to these clubs.
The applicant has determined that it would be beneficial for there to be some alternative to purchasing several sets of coloured cricket pads so as to save the expense involved in purchasing more than a single set of cricket pads which are relatively costly items. It has also been identified that, although the present invention is particularly applicable to cricket pads, it may also be used with other protective sporting pads.
Examples of the present invention seek to provide a cover for protective sport pads which overcomes or at least alleviates one or more disadvantages of existing protective sport pads.